


Contract

by Potato_Being



Series: Silence [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Spoilers, the dragonborn is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laria takes her first contract, and enjoys it too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract

Laria stepped slowly into the Silver-Blood Inn and silently walked up the stairs, pushing open the heavy metal doors. A small Breton woman was sitting there uncomfortably. Laria slowly sat down in front of her.

“You…you’re with the Dark Brotherhood?” The Dunmer nodded slowly. “I didn’t think it would actually work. But…it did.” Laria leaned forward slowly, expectant. “I’m sorry. I want you to kill someone. A man named Alain Dufont.”

 

As she calmly walked into the huge chamber of Raldbthar, three bandits stood up. Their leader, a man in fine clothes, drew a warhammer. With barely a smirk, Laria drew her bow, and shot down the two flanking him. She hooked the bow onto her back, and drew her daggers, sliding down into a crouch.

With three quick stabs, she had removed the use of his arms and caused him to fall, blood running out of an open wound in his chest. She bent down, placing her daggers on either side of his neck, and pulled.

His head was torn off of his shoulders, and his face was trapped in a permanent expression of terror. She smiled, picking it up by the hair.

_“Mine.”_

 

“You…you killed him. I heard that Nilsine died as well. Here—I want you to have this.” Laria had a purse of gold and a ring pressed into her hands. She held up the silver band, eyeing it. With a simple nod, she slipped it onto her finger. Muiri smiled.

“Thank you, assassin.” She said quietly. Laria nodded and stood, bowed slightly, and left.

 


End file.
